Near To You
by Brathanloverr23x
Summary: Brooke and Dean were dating for two in a half years they were the couple everyone wanted to have. Until one day Dean just left Tree Hill without a goodbye. Brooke was heartbroken and found comfort in someone else. Now a year has past and Dean comes back and everything has changed. How do you think Brooke will react? Why was the real reason he left?


**SUMMARY- Brooke and Dean were dating for two in a half years they were the couple everyone wanted to have. Until one day Dean just left Tree Hill without a goodbye. Brooke was heartbroken and found comfort in someone else. Now a year has past and Dean comes back and everything has changed. How do you think Brooke will react?**

Brooke had woken up next to her boyfriend, Lucas. She felt so happy waking up next to him.

"Good morning, baby." Lucas smiled.

"Good morning." Brooke digged her dead under Lucas's arm.

"We have to get ready for school." Lucas said.

"How about we stay in today." Brooke suggested.

"You know I would, but if we miss one more day of school your parents won't let me sleepover anymore." Lucas said.

"Ugh, fine. Well come take a shower with me." Brooke took Lucas's hand to the bathroom.

Brooke and Lucas arrived at school together walked in holding hands. Everyone was always jealous of Brookeand Lucas because she always had the perfect relationships and well, Brooke was the hottest girl in school who wouldn't be jealous of Lucas?

"I'll see you at lunch, okay?" Brooke said.

"Yeah, I love you Brooke." Lucas kissed Brooke.

"I love you too, boyfriend." Brooke smiled walking to her locker.

"Hey, Brooke!" Haley smiled hugging her best friend.

"Hey, Hales! Brooke hugged back.

"Wanna hear some gossip?" Haley asked.

"Yes!" Brooke yelled.

"Okay, well Peyton isn't blonde anymore..she's a redhead. "

"What?! No!" Brooke yelled.

"Yes!" Haley said.

"I really liked her blonde hair though." Brooke frowned.

"So did I. Well next Caroline and Tyler are over." Haley said.

"Oh, thank god finally." Brooke said.

"Brooke!" Haley yelled.

"What? You know I don't like her." Brooke laughed.

"Ha, well I need to get to class. Talk to you later?" Haley asked.

"Yep!" Brooke also walked to her class.

"Okay class, open your textbooks to page 257." Mr. Mills said.

A knock was at the door.

"Oh, come in, you guys probably know Dean, he moved back." Mr. Mills said.

Brooke's heart sank to her stomach.

Dean walked to the back of the room and sat at the table right across Brooke.

"Hi, Brooke." Dean said.

Brooke sat there in complete silence trying on to look at Dean.

"Brooke, please talk to me." Dean frowned.

"Mr. Mills, can I go to the nurse's office I think I'm gonna be sick." Brooke said.

"Yes, Brooke. Go." Mr. Mills went back to teaching the class.

It was lunch time and Brooke sat at her usual table waiting for her boyfriend to show up. She also kept looking for her ex boyfriend, Dean.

"Hey, pretty girl." Lucas kissed Brooke on the cheek.

"Hi." Brooke looked down.

"What's wrong?" Lucas asked.

"Nothing." Brooke faked smiled.

"Are you sure?" Lucas asked.

"I'm fine, Luke." Brooke lied.

"Good, so do you want me to sleepover again tonight?" Lucas asked.

"Actually, no. I have to go somewhere tomorrow morning really early." Brooke answered.

"Oh, okay." Lucas frowned.

"But, tomorrow night you can." Brooke smiled.

"Okay, sweet." Lucas kissed Brooke.

"What the hell is he doing here?" Lucas got up and walked up to Dean.

"Hey, Luke." Dean said.

"Get out of here." Lucas said.

"Woah, that's no way to treat your best friend." Dean smirked.

"Not anymore, dude." Lucas said in anger.

"Well, I mean you are screwing my ex girlfriend." Dean said.

"Just get out of here." Lucas clenched his fist.

Brooke got up and got in the middle of them.

"Lucas, don't do this. He's not worth it." Brooke said.

"Hey, Brooke." Dean smiled.

"Dean, just leave." Brooke said in anger.

"Fine." Dean walked away.

"Are you okay?" Brooke asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Lucas walked away.

"Lucas!" Brooke frowned.

_**AT NIGHT.**_

Brooke had just gotten home from cheerleading practice she went up to her room.

"Hello, Brooke." Dean sat on Brooke's bed.

"Holy shit, you scared me!" Brooke yelled.

"I'm sorry, I just needed to talk to you." Dean said.

"Dean, no. You need to go." Brooke said.

"Please, I'm sorry." Dean frowned.

"You're sorry for what, for leaving me or not doing your responsibilty?" Brooke began to cry.

"I should have never left." Dean said.

"You really hurt me, you left me alone." Brooke cried.

"You don't think I was scared?" Dean yelled.

"I was scared too!" Brooke yelled back.

"I know, I'm so sorry for leaving." Dean apologized.

"Well, don't worry I had it taken care of." Brooke cried.

"You never kept it?" Dean asked.

"No, I aborted our child, Dean. Right after you left." Brooke cried.

"I screwed up, I should of step up, we could of been a family." Dean started to cry.

"That's the past, I think you should go now." Brooke couldn't look at Dean's face.

"I wanted to stay so bad..." Dean tried to hold onto Brooke.

"Go to hell." Brooke's tears started coming down hard.

"I still love you." Dean hopped out of Brooke's window.

Brooke fell to the ground crying, her mother came up to her room to check up on her.

"Brooke, honey what's wrong?" Addison holding onto Brooke.

"It's nothing mom." Brooke hid her face.

"Did you and Lucas get into a fight?" Addison asked.

"No, mom... Dean's back." Brooke cried.

"What? Oh I'm so sorry." Addison wiped away her daughter's tears.

"Mom...I still love him." Brooke said.

"I know, honey." Addison hugged Brooke.


End file.
